


Enchanted

by PeachPoppy



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie, Hosie Endgame, alyssa also makes an appearance, fairytale AU, kaleb + landon + jed + raf make an appearance too, mizzie is a background/side ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachPoppy/pseuds/PeachPoppy
Summary: Josie is a princess who has been banished to a tower in a castle on the other side of the kingdom by her magic-hating father. Lizzie is next in line for the throne, but as she nears her twenty-second birthday, her powers are beginning to grow out of her control. Realizing that Josie might be the key to taming them, she hires the most feared mercenary throughout all the lands - Hope Mikaelson - to rescue her sister and return her safely, no matter the cost.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chaptered fic i've written for a while, so i hope it's okay !!
> 
> please leave a comment and let me know what you think !! ( be nice !! )
> 
> follow me on twitter @modvrnlove if you want ♡

Hope Mikaelson was no stranger to the citadel of Mystic Falls. The mercenary had somewhat of a past there, thanks to her parents. She was infamous for being the only tribrid alive, granted existence by a great witch who was one appointed to the king. Her father was a vampire-lycan hybrid and the son of a witch, who would be known until the end of time as The Great Evil who plagued the kingdom. For that reason alone, Hope was cursed to live a lonely life. Nobody knew when the great tribrid would crack and destroy all who happened to be in her path.

As she walked the cobblestone streets, Hope could feel the piercing gaze of the residents from the open storefronts and windows. Despite the little spark of rage that it ignited within her, it was something she was used to. Following her current profession, her animalistic side that came from her lycanthrope bloodline was stronger than ever, but her willpower was stronger. She clutched an especially important piece of paper within her hand, and she wasn’t about to let the ignorance of the villagers get in the way of her doing her job and doing it well.

Despite her familiarity with the city, Hope had only ever stepped foot inside the gates that protected the castle once – when she was a small child and had no fear of punishment. There was good reason for that. While not strictly outlawed, witches, werewolves and vampires were all highly frowned upon by humans. The only witches treated with any respect were those who were right hand to kings and queens – such as the witch who had once stood beside Alaric. The witch who had given Hope life in secret. Any other non-human creatures were considered subpar and were often used for hard labor and as soldiers in wars. As Hope approached the gate to the castle, two guards stood with their lances in hand.

“State your business,” the taller of the two men said, his dark eyes honing in on Hope like a falcon who had just spotted a rabbit in an open field. Hope maintained her serious expression but raised her brows. She’d spent enough time around supernatural creatures to know that the man was a vampire, and he was trying to compel her into telling the truth. Little did he know that compulsion didn’t work on the hybrid. “I said state your business,” he repeated sternly.

“You can’t compel me,” she said, matter-of-factly. Of course, she could have just produced the invitation from the princess herself, but she wanted the guards to embarrass themselves a little bit first.

The smaller of the guards looked at her with his jaw dropped, eyes wide. “Kaleb, that’s the tribrid mercenary,” he said, nudging the taller guard with an armored elbow, the steel clashing and clinking with the movement. “She can’t be compelled.”

“Right,” Hope confirmed, giving them a sarcastically sweet smile, unrolling the scroll that she held in her gloved hands, holding it up for the vampires to see, “So why don’t you let me in? I have important business with the princess, and I’m sure she won’t like to be kept waiting.”

That seemed to strike a chord in the smaller of the two vampires, as he immediately prepared to open the door for the mercenary. “Let me take you directly to the princess-“

“So you’re going to have me guard the gate by myself, MG?” Kaleb asked with furrowed brows, hitting the wooden end of his lance against the cobblestone below them.

“No, I’ll send someone else out. Like… Jed or something,” his armor rattled as he shrugged.

There was a visible shift in Kaleb’s posture, and if Hope didn’t know any better, she’d have thought a blush was creeping across his cheeks as he tried to keep his composure. “It’s fine, I can handle it by myself.”

Kaleb rolled his eyes as MG pushed the gate open with little to no effort, despite the hefty appearance. Hope almost made a comment on it – the way vampires were expected to protect the royal family with their lives while they were treated like nothing more than cattle – but she didn’t. MG led her to the door of the castle, where they were met with more armed guards. “We’re here on request of princess Elizabeth,” he’d told them as he led the tribrid into the castle itself.

Hope acted disinterested by the interior of the castle despite the fact she was rather impressed with the colorful woven tapestries and the vases lined with what she assumed was real gold. She knew that if she pocketed some of it, she wouldn’t have to work another day in her life. But she liked her job, despite having to be rid of her moral compass. It was good, honest work. She followed the guard up a huge staircase lined with velvety red carpet. Even despite his heavy armor, MG’s footsteps hardly made a sound against the material.

The vampire then led the tribrid on a confusing path through a labyrinth of hallways, obviously constructed so that the royal family were kept safe from mortals who could not use magic or enhanced senses to find their way in or out. “How do the witches find their way through the castle?” Hope asked as they approached the end of the hall, a large, ornate door awaiting them.

“Shhhh,” MG said quickly, holding a finger to his lips. “We’re not allowed to speak about witches here, unless we’re referring to the kings right hand, Alyssa. He is superstitious. And he’ll have you killed if he knows you’re here. I should have told him of your arrival, but it’s princess Lizzie who calls on you, and I trust the princess with my whole heart.” It was evident that the boy had a fondness for the princess. MG knocked on the door – a very particular knock, at that.

“Right.”

The door opened, and Hope was taken aback with the sight of the blonde princess. There was an air of drama to everything that the blonde did. In every single one of her movements, and in the way she spoke. Her blue dress swayed with excess movement as she took a step back, allowing the tribrid to enter her chambers. “I’ve been waiting, Mikaelson.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I’m not a vampire, Elizabeth. My superhuman speed isn’t exactly unlocked yet,” Hope argued.

“Lizzie.”

“Hope.”

“Thank you MG, that’ll be all,” Lizzie dismissed the vampire.

“No problem, princess.”

Hope unfastened her cloak as the two women made their way to the open fireplace, taking seats on an intricately carved wooden bench nearby. Lizzie poured a generous helping of wine into a crystal glass, sliding it to the hybrid a little carelessly.

“First, before I explain what I need you to do, I need to tell you a story,” Lizzie began.

The auburn-haired girl rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair as though she were going to see herself out any moment, “I didn’t come here to hear a bedtime story, Lizzie.”

Lizzie touched Hope’s hand gently. “ _Silencio._ ” Hope’s mouth seemed to close and disappear altogether from her face. Her hands reached up to touch the flat space where her mouth had once been, furrowed brows a silent threat to the princess that if she didn’t fix it, she’d be in big trouble. Lizzie snapped her fingers and Hope’s mouth reformed, leaving her to gasp for air as she came to the sudden realization that the princess was in fact a witch. “I need you to listen to me. I can pay you handsomely. I don’t care about money. I care about one thing, and one thing alone. This job.”

“Okay, I’m listening,” Hope said bitterly.

“Everybody knows the story. Our mother died during a war of witches. And the same witch that granted you existence, saved the lives of my sister and I, transferring us into the womb of a vampire. She was our surrogate until we were born, and even then, father didn’t exactly love the idea of a vampire birthing his children.

What our father wasn’t expecting, was that we too were cursed with witchcraft. A special kind of witchcraft. Our bodies don’t have an inner source of magic, like most witches. We have to pull magic from other things, like other supernatural creatures, or spelled objects. Our powers didn’t really start manifesting until we were about six or seven, when we were being nannied by someone who was hiding her vampirism. Once we were able to absorb that magic, we had a field day with it.

Around that time, our witch had a vision of a prophecy. The daughters of the king. One being born into light, and the other into darkness. Needing each other to be the push and pull that kept one another’s magic in balance. She told our father we were stronger than we could ever imagine. At first he didn’t believe her. But one night while Josie was having a particularly bad nightmare, she set our bedroom on fire. It was horrifying. We were only six but I remember the smoke and the heat and Josie crying for me…” Lizzie needed to take a deep breath.

“I’m sorry… I know what it’s like to lose close family members. Several, actually. But I know you tried your best to save her,” Hope tried to console her, reaching a hand out to place gently over the blondes.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Hope. Josie didn’t die. No-one was injured in the fire. I managed to get us out of our room, and… the moment our father found out, he believed what the witch had said. Josie was the one who set the fire. She put us in danger. So she was obviously the source of darkness. He had our witch beheaded. He put Josie in a tower on the other side of the kingdom and had a new witch curse the lands around it, filling it with deadly beasts that are detectors of magic.”

Hope sat in silence for a moment, taking the information in. Josie was alive. It took everything in her not to allow her eyes well up with tears. It was stupid. Hope didn’t even know the girl. But as an eight-year-old, when she heard about the tragic death of the princess, she couldn’t help but feel heartbroken. She grieved the princess as though she were a friend, though she couldn’t quite remember why. There was something so tragic about someone dying so young, never being able to grow and live out their full life. Hope had a soft spot for children, even when she was one herself.

“Dad thought Josie was the source of the darkness, but I’m starting to think it’s me. Though our witch is no longer alive for me to speak to her about the prophecy, I believe it’s true that we need to be near each other in order to keep each other in balance. Ever since she’s been gone, I’ve had trouble regulating my emotions. At first I didn’t understand it but now I do. I need Josie. And I can’t do it myself. Our twenty-second birthday is in two weeks and I don’t think I’m going to make it by then. If I don’t get my sister back, I’m going to explode. You’re my only hope, Hope,” Lizzie held both of Hope’s hands in her own, squeezing them tight as her eyes filled with tears.

Hope nodded her head softly, dropping Lizzie’s hands and taking a well-needed drink of wine to help her digest exactly what she would have to do. “And how do you expect me to get to the other side of the kingdom and back in two weeks?” the tribrid asked, a little baffled.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Lizzie pulled a tiny little chest-like box from one end of the table towards herself, opening it and taking a little metal trinket from inside. She held the object in her hands as though it were incredibly fragile – in a similar fashion to an egg. She very carefully handed it over, placing directly into the tribrid’s palm, not leaving even an inch for it to drop. “This little trinket is especially important, Hope Mikaelson. But there is something you must know. Without my sister, I’m not strong enough to help you with the entire journey. I’ve siphoned an intense amount of magic into that charm, and all you have to do is spell this object to be sent to the general vicinity of the tower where my sister is being held prisoner.”

Hope turned it around in her hand, examining the intricately carved metal in her hand. “How are you so sure it’ll work?”

“You’ll just have to trust that it does. But even more importantly than that, you have to be prepared. There are horrifying monsters who can sense when magic is in use. They’ll flock to you like bees to honey, and… I know you’re a tribrid and all, but I’m also aware that not even you truly know your limits. I want my sister back, but you’re no use to me dead, either.”

“Thanks,” Hope’s voice is laced with sarcasm as she tucks the metal charm into a little cloth bag hanging from her belt. From that moment on she’d be extra cautious of it. “I’ll get your sister back, Lizzie. It’s in the contract that I’ll stop at nothing until the job is done. But this is more than that. This is personal. Your father has villainized me my entire life. And my family before that. If reuniting the twin princesses is what causes Alaric’s downfall, then count me in.”

Lizzie broke into a smile, leaping up to her feet, her dress floating around her as she slammed her hands on the table with excitement. Hope swore she could feel the warmth radiating from her, and the smile was contagious. “Great. You won’t regret it. Do this for me and you’ll never have to work another day again! You’d best prepare, Hope Mikaelson – if you want to make it back in time, you’d best be leaving tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hewwo i hope this second chapter is okay !!   
> i'm not very good at pacing i'm sorry uwu
> 
> josie and hope are about to embark on a dangerous adventure !! :o

Josie placed a well-worn back onto her shelf, a sigh escaping her plump lips. She had read the book at least five-hundred times in her lifetime. No matter how hard she wished for it to be different, or to excite her in the way it used to, it didn’t. She had been locked in that tower since she was six years old. Whilst she wasn’t completely alone, it certainly felt like she was. There was half a dozen escorts who would lead her to and from different rooms in the castle when she needed to bathe or eat, but she wasn’t allowed to step foot outside of the castle. She’d learnt at a young age that the reason for this was that the entire castle had been made to disable magic.

“Won’t you please bring me something new to read?” Josie asked as she was being escorted to the dining hall, where she was served the usual bland vegetable stew. “I’ve read these books countless times. I want something new.”

The bitter old maid shrugged her shoulders as she shoved Josie aggressively towards the singular wooden chair in the small dining hall. Every time Josie sat down, she wondered if her memory of the dining hall at her home castle was as accurate as the clear vision that filled her head. It was five times the size of the one in the castle she currently resided in. She remembered running up and down the hall with Lizzie as she pretended to be a monster who was going to eat Lizzie alive. She sighed as the bowl of slop was pushed in front of her, trying to imagine was her sister looked like now.

“Need permission from the king before we give you anything. Don’t you like fairy stories? You are still child. Every child loves a story about the knight in shining armor,” the maid’s European accent was thick, which often made Josie question what part of the world her father had actually sent her off to.

“I’m twenty-one,” Josie said, delicately picking up the spoon and pushing around the contents of her bowl. She waited a little while before she spoke again, avoiding eating for as long as she could. “Are the stories true? I mean, the ones about the knight in shining armor and everything. I don’t really remember much outside of this place and the books that I read.”

“No, prince in armor is not real. Fairy stories are just fairy stories, Josette. Now eat. If you don’t hurry I will whack you with wooden spoon until you do.”

Josie sighed quietly. “Got it.”

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡

* * *

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡

“I’d like to get your strongest light armor, I don’t care what it costs,” Hope Mikaelson made herself known to the boy behind the counter. It was a boy she knew well – since he also came from outside the walls of the Mystic Falls citadel. When the young tribrid frequented the pub for a cheap meal, he was working there, serving drinks and doing dishes. He was busy hammering away at a small piece of armor, so she had to speak up to be heard over the clashing of steel.

“Hope Mikaelson!” Landon turned around, his signature goofy smile plastered on his face (the kind that was usually brought of him by his best friend Rafael, who used to work at the pub alongside him, preparing the meals.) “I would love to do that for you, but unfortunately there have been some changes to armor restrictions. We can’t sell armor to women at the moment. The laws are that only men can go into battle.”

“I know what the laws are, Kirby, but I’m not going into battle, I’m travelling. I need protection in case I come across something nasty. You can’t make an exception for me?” she asked him with a little aggression in her tone, a brow raised. He was lucky she didn’t decide to pick a fight with him then and there.

“Hope, I can’t. I could lose my job if I did. It took me years to get out of the pub. And then out of the inn. This is a real job, and if I lose it, I don’t know what I’d do,” though he sounded sincere, Hope was not interested in hearing him out. “You’re a tribrid, why do you even need it?”

Hope slammed her fist on the counter, which made the curly-haired boy jump with fright. Even though they were generally civil to one another, and had shared many friendly conversations in the past, Landon still had a deep-rooted fear of the tribrid. He’d never witnessed her commit any acts of violence, but he knew deep in her bones that crossing Hope could lead to such things. “If I’m to die, it’s to be on my terms. That’s why. Just because I have vampire blood running through my veins, doesn’t mean I’m looking to activate that part of myself any time soon. I can’t expect a human like you to understand. Forget the armor, I’ll figure something out myself.”

“I’m sorry-“

“Save it. Tell Raf I said hi.”

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡

* * *

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡

It was near nightfall by the time Hope had settled back in at the inn she’d been staying at.

Her mind was racing. Of course, there was always the option of starting the quest without extra protection. But the tribrid was adamant on not risking becoming a vampire until she had absolutely no choice. It was something she’d decided when she was a small child, and she was sticking to her guns. And in order to do that, she had to do everything in her power to protect herself against death. Even though her blood could heal her wounds, there were some wounds that not even vampire blood could cure alone.

Her clothing was laid out upon the table before her, and after cleaning them with a simple spell, she decided to turn to her old spell book. She hummed audibly as she flicked through the pages, before landing on a protection spell. It would only last one fatal blow before the spell was broken, but it would have to do in place of real armor. She closed her eyes, exhaled slowly, and spoke the words. The garments glowed with a golden yellow light, confirming that the spell had worked.

“’All you have to do is spell this object to be sent to the general vicinity of the tower where my sister is being held prisoner,’” Hope repeated the words that Lizzie had spoke to her as she reached into the bag tied to her belt, retrieving the small trinket that the blonde princess had given her. “Even if it doesn’t work, I can’t say I didn’t try.”

The auburn-haired girl carefully dressed herself, making sure everything was done up properly, especially with the belt around her waist. Attached to the belt was a sheath that contained a small dagger laced with magic that gave it the ability to cut through nearly anything if she willed it. Her main weapon of choice was magic, or even her wolf form if she was desperate. But the knife was just a precaution. Despite her usual confidence, there was a pull in the pit of her stomach – a nervousness she hadn’t felt before – and she couldn’t quite justify it to herself.

She gathered her bags, left a pile of coins on the table for the cleaners, and made her way out to the stables where her horse was kept. She tacked him up and tied her bag securely to the saddle before mounting, kicking him into a trot so that she was out the open air and had a little more space. “Okay… this might be a little scary, but I trust you won’t run my head into a tree… wherever we end up,” she said to the horse, giving him a solid pat on the neck. She held the reins in one hand, and the trinket in the other. “Lecutio.”

There was a bright, blinding flash as the spark hit the trinket, and Hope’s body felt as though it were on a rollercoaster, her stomach dropping as she was teleported… somewhere. Her horse was fretting, walking himself in circles and threatening to rear, both having been blinded by the light. Hope pat his neck reassuringly, though it didn’t do much for him. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” Her eyes slowly readjusted to the darkness, and when she squinted she could see the silhouette of a castle against the clear night sky, with very few windows lit up by firelight. “We made it.”

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡

* * *

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡

Josie was softly running her fingers over a plush pig when she saw the flash of light in the distance outside her window. She clutched the stuffed animal to her chest and rushed over to the window, pushing open the drapes and staring eagerly outside. “What was that?” she asked, trying to focus on the faint light that remained, slowly fading to darkness once more. “Do you think it was a shooting star?” she asked, holding the pig up in front of her face, “Is it too late to make a wish on a shooting star if it’s already landed?”

The brunette closed her eyes tight and held the pig to her chest again. “I wish… that someone would take me away from this god-awful place.” She let out a deep sigh and got to her feet, making her way back to her bed, where the rest of her stuffed animals were huddled in a corner. The pig had always been her favorite, ever since she was little. The fur was a little worn and it had had to be stitched up several times, but she loved it all the same, holding it close to her each night as she slept.

Though she wasn’t sure what she saw really was a shooting star, she could tell from the adrenaline rushing through her veins that the excitement of it all would keep her up for hours to come, no matter how hard she tried to sleep. Regardless, she blew out the candle beside her bed and slithered under the covers, attempting to get some rest.

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡

* * *

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡

“God damn it,” Hope stood at the edge of the moat, reins in her hand as she searched for a sturdy branch to tie her horse to, knowing that he couldn’t help her any further. She looked up at the tallest tower, and though the light at the very top had gone out, she had a gut feeling that was the window she was to be climbing to. Once her horse was secured, she removed her cloak and dug through the large pack that she’d tied to the saddle, gathering together a grappling hook that she’d packed specifically for the purpose of climbing the tower without magic. After shoving her cloak into the bag, she clipped the tool to her belt and without thinking too much about it, dove into the icy cold water.

When the auburn-haired girl resurfaced, the air made it feel as though the droplets of water could freeze to her skin, though they didn’t. She wasn’t a very strong swimmer, but she was a strong woman, and she pushed herself to cross the moat to the castle wall. There was no platform of grass or landing, just the castle wall going straight up into the night sky. Carefully, she unfastened the grappling hook from her belt. She was too close to the wall for a clear shot. So with all the strength she had, she pushed her legs from the wall, and with her keen eye, shot straight for the window of the tower.

There was a solid clink as the hook attached to the sill, and Hope breathed a sigh of relief that she could see clearly in the cold air. She pulled herself closer to the wall with the rope and started to climb. It was during times like these that she was thankful for her super-human strength, even if most of her power was locked away without having activated her vampire side.

She was able to climb the wall with ease – her only challenge the slipping of her wet boots against the stone bricks of the castle wall, which was testing her patience only slightly.

When Josie had heard the loud clink of the metal against stone, she jolted up in her bed. Her eyes immediately went to the window, where her curtains were blowing gently in the breeze. She quickly fumbled in the dark for the matches and struck one the second her fingers grasped it. Her heart was racing in her chest, and her fingers shook with anxiety as she lit the candles beside her bed.

She could hardly hear anything over the sound of her own heartbeat, but there was a dull thud on the wall outside of her window. But how could that be? Her room was at the very top of the tower – there was no way anyone was able to reach her. Yet regardless of that, Hope climbed through her window, breathing heavily as she hauled herself over the windowsill and into the room, hitting the ground with a wet thud.

Josie jumped to her feet with her eyes wide. “Who the hell are you!?”

“Shhhh,” Hope shushed her, motioning with her hand for Josie to keep her voice down. She pushed her wet auburn hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ears as she looked up at the frightened princess. She found herself speechless for a moment. Josie was even more beautiful than she’d imagined. For some reason, the tribrid had still envisioned the princess as the child she was when she’d been taken away. But she was met with a beautiful young woman, not much younger than herself. “Josie?”

“Yes, I’m Josie… who are you?”

“I’m Hope. Your sister sent me to come rescue you,” Hope climbed to her feet, the weight of her water-logged clothing hindering her movement a little.

Josie felt another rush of adrenaline. Wishing on a shooting star really does work, she thought. But she looked at Hope for a moment, noticing the red dress, the tights, the boots. It was nothing like she’d imagined a knight in shining armor to be. “You’re not like I thought you’d be.”

Hope raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip, “What do you mean by that?”

Josie reached to the top of her shelf excitedly, taking her well-worn book down from the top of the pile. She jumped down from her bed, animatedly flipping through the pages in order to find the image she was looking for. “Like this!” she turned the book around and showed the auburn-haired girl, “This picture right here. This is how I imagined it. But you’re a lot different than I thought you’d be.” Hope couldn’t help but laugh, her smile widening so much that it reached her eyes. In fact, the tribrid couldn’t remember a time when she’d laughed so genuinely. “Why are you laughing?”

“I’m far from anything you could imagine,” Hope told her, “I hope I haven’t disappointed you.”

Josie shook her head gently, “No. I don’t think you have.”

“We need to get you out of here. Take what you need, nothing that can’t get wet. I can’t cast a hydrophobic spell on anything.”

Josie looked at the old, faded book in her hands, and shut it with a deep sigh. “It’s okay. I’m ready for new books, anyways.”

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡

* * *

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡

Josie and Hope stood at the windowsill, Josie with her arms wrapped tightly around Hope as she looked down at the water. She never really thought she’d had a fear of heights until now. But Hope wrapped her arms around her in turn, holding the rope tightly in her gloved hands. “You trust me?” Hope asked her, looking up at the quivering princess.

“Yes, I think so.”

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you. It’s my job to take care of you.”

“If Lizzie trusts you, I trust you.”

“Okay. Close your eyes and hold onto me.”


End file.
